Cat's Got You're Tongue?
by JediVulcanSara
Summary: Rated T for future chapters. Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman has always been able to sweet talk her way into getting what she wants. What happens when her daughter OC gets into crime fighting


I was running down Crime Alley frightened more than I've ever been before. Thugs were chasing me till I had no breathe. My first thought when I collapsed was that I'm finished. I looked at my hands and they were covered with blood. Slowly backing up and bumped into what felt like a human body. It was a man with green hair, and the palest white skin I've ever layed eyes on. He was smiling at me creepyily. Then the man started to laugh uncontrolably to the point where he was on the ground. I looked at him in confusion. "Let's put a smile on that face!" He tells me pulling me down next to him, then putting a blade in my mouth.

_"BEEP!"_

_"BEEP!"_

_"BEEP!"_

Suddenly I woke up to my alarm clock, Sighing in relief that it was only a dream. I get out of bed and brush my teeth. "Serena Hurry up we need to go!" my mother shouted for me. "I'm coming!" I run down stairs and greet my mom. She was wearing her Catwoman uniform. "Oh so your not Selina Kyle right now? Why are you wearing that? It's not even night time." I question. She stares at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay? It's like 10:00 pm." I looked out the window and noticed it was dark. "Oh." I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Don't fall asleep on me now. Batman needs us." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Suit up 'Dusk'." She calls me by my vigulate name then winks. I nodded running to my room to change.

My costume was almost exactly like my mom's, It had a whip, a crop top, shorts, then boots that came to my knees. All in black. My dad, Jonothan Crane never liked the idea of his 15 year old daughter running around Gotham dressed like that but Selina would do anything to discourage him.

"So why does Tall, brooding, and handsome need our help?" I laugh a little because that was her nickname for Bruce. "Some group of assassins named the Court of Owls are attacking all of the important people in Gotham. He needs our help to save those people." I then got a serious look on my face. "Who are we going after?" She was still getting ready by getting her whip and a few other weapons. "Well, I'm going after Copplepot, I'm having you... get something for me." My eyes widened. She's never given me an assignment to do on my own. "What am I stealing?" She laughed. "It's not stealing sweetie. It borrowing without premission."

We both headed out of our apartment, then went our separate ways. My mission was to get to the Falone vault for some diamonds. It sounded pretty easy to the fact that they are out of town. But, getting to there hideout is a little bit more difficult. It is in the middle of the woods so anyone hiding in a tree or something could easyily shoot me. I guess that's just a risk I'll have to be willing to take to make Catwoman proud.

The wind was blowing threw my short dark brown hair and I could hear owls calling each other threw the night. I've never pictured the crime family to live in such a decrepid old cabin. I've always imagined then to have a big mansion or estate. As I walk over the dead leafs and dirt I make sure that there isn't any kind of traps. "You can never be too careful." I tell myself.

Once I reach the door step of the cabin I walk through entrance. The floor creaked as I walked near a picture of Carmine Falcone. "That's werid.." I whisper to myself pulling up one of the noisey floor boards. "Bingo." There it was the diamonds that Catwoman wanted. I picked them up to make sure that they were real. "What do you think you're doing?" a kind of dark but smooth voice questions. I turn around and it was a boy about 15 wearing a domino mask and had a 'R' on the right side of his tunic. _Robin. _

"Just getting a _gift_ for my mom. Besides the Falones are criminals, doesn't belong to them anyways." I get up walking circles around him, tapping my fingers against his face. "They don't belong to you either." The boy wonder states trying to take the gem out of my hand. "You're not gonna win that easy. Like Bruce has learned from my mom, it's hard to fight crime when a cat's got you're tongue." Before I knew it, I was Kicking Robin in the jaw. He of course came right back at me.

* * *

**A/N Will add more chapters soon! R/R please!**


End file.
